reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Abraham Reyes
Abraham Reyes is a major character featured in Red Dead Redemption. With the addition of the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, Abraham Reyes is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the 'Damnation' section of the Outfitter. Background Abraham Reyes was born to a very rich family and had a wealthy upbringing. According to him, his nursemaid used to tell him when he was little, "Abraham, one day, everybody will know your name". He then became a revolutionary guerrilla leader, who resided in Nuevo Paraiso, Northern Mexico. Reyes has goals of achieving social reform through violent revolution, against the Federales and their leader General Ignacio Sanchez. His charisma has allowed Reyes to be an excellent recruiter for his paramilitary group. The Federales think very little of Reyes, labeling him a traitor and coward. They despise him as a combat leader, accusing him of never fighting his own battles, but rather sacrificing his followers—accusations which have a grain of truth but are exaggerated--he avoids unnecessary combat, but he personally saves John from De Santa's men before he can be executed, and participates in the assault on Escalara alongside Marston, acts a decoy to aid the theft of a train, and does well in the assault on El Presidio (he mans a cannon). Interactions ''Red Dead Redemption'' He is first encountered in the mission "Must a Saviour Die?" when you have to rescue him from execution and return him to Luisa. After John has been betrayed by Colonel Allende, he joins the rebels, helping them and eventually managing to get to Javier Escuella. John then joins Reyes' army in an attempt to attack Allende and his villa. The attackers manage to kill Allende and Bill Williamson, but Luisa dies in the process, having attempted to stab a soldier. Reyes usurps Ignacio Sanchez between 1911 and 1914. As it is stated in a 1914 newspaper, Reyes becomes a tyrant of a president. ''Undead Nightmare'' During the events of Undead Nightmare Abraham found an ancient Aztec mask underneath Escalera within a deep underground tomb. He put it on thinking it would make him immortal, but it instead turned him undead and reawakened the dead across the land. In the final mission, John kills the Undead Reyes and puts the Mask back in its pedestal, thus returning everything to normal. When John Marston returns home, he finds that both Abigail Marston and Jack Marston have turned back to normal; Reyes also could have been turned back into a human, though he could not have been able to come back to life due to his bodily injuries. His role in the story makes him the main antagonist. Mission Appearances ''Red Dead Redemption'' * "Must a Saviour Die?" * "Cowards Die Many Times" * "Father Abraham" * "The Great Mexican Train Robbery" * "The Gates of El Presidio" * "An Appointed Time" ''Undead Nightmare'' * "A Civilized Man" Quotes "She rides like a mexican bull" - Abraham Reyes talking about his and Luisa Fortunas sex life. Trivia *Reyes may be visually inspired by Francisco I. Madero, the person who initiated the real-life Mexican Revolution and became the next president. *Note: The Mexican Revolution was from 1910–1920 and Madero was president from 1911–1913 and was executed at the end of his presidency. *Reyes may also be partly based on Mexican revolutionaries Pancho Villa and Emiliano Zapata. *Reyes speaks fluent English, although he notably maintains Spanish pronunciation of many words, such as México. *His age is mentioned in "The Gates of El Presidio" after a replay of the mission. A soldier says Reyes is 27 years old, making his year of birth 1884. *He shares the same last name as Bernardo Reyes, another important character in the real-life Mexican Revolution. Bernardo overthrew the government in the real life border region 'Nuevo León' and ruled for a few years as a dictator. *In a 1914 newspaper, Reyes is ironically labeled as a tyrant, due to the fact that he ordered his soldiers to shoot a crowd of protesters. *His last name "Reyes" means "kings" in Spanish. He makes a reference to this during a mission, wishing for Mexico to be filled with "kings" *Further evidence of Reyes' future dictatorial nature is found upon meeting him for the first time at Agave Viejo. After rallying his men, Reyes will remark to John that their energy is "like food" to him, a similar sensation that fascistic leaders such as Benito Mussolini have described feeling. *He seems to be somewhat racist, since he calls the Chinese workers an inferior race during the ride to El Presidio. *In the beginning scene of the mission "The Gates of El Presidio", John Marston walks in, only to find Reyes having intercourse with a local woman. *Despite claims from Luisa that Abraham is her husband, he claims it would be absurd to marry her since she is a naive peasant girl. *The player can dress as one of Reyes' men by unlocking the Reyes' Rebels Outfit. *As seen in pre-release screenshots (like the two below), Reyes had goatee-style facial hair instead of his full beard. *He wears a Confederate States of America belt buckle. *Although he always seems to mistakenly call Luisa Fortuna, "Laura" instead of Luisa, it was revealed after the mission, "An Appointed Time" that Laura was another girl he knew. *His signature weapon seems to be the Winchester Repeater. *He is on the Damnation category in the Oufitter, probably because he was a racist and became a tyrant. *Despite the fact that he wishes to remove Sanchez to bring about peace to Mexico through his rule, he is ironically very similar to Sanchez, based upon his drive for power and lust for women. *Abraham Reyes turns into a zombie and is killed by John Marston in the DLC Undead Nightmare. *Sometimes, Herbert Moon will say that Reyes is "as revolutionary as Napoleon." Both of these men were revolutionaries who used revolutions to gain power. It also probably refers to Reyes forsaking his ideals after removing Sanchez from power. *In Undead Nightmare, he is the skinniest Bruiser. *There are posters of Abraham throughout the game world. One is in Casa Madrugada, three are in Escalera, one is in Tesoro Azul, and another can be found at Solomon's Folly. *At some point in the game, Reyes begins to idolize Marston's old gang leader Dutch van der Linde. After John explains his backstory and why he bothered to come to Mexico, Reyes starts to believe that he has a lot in common with Dutch, and finds the latter to be very inspirational. He especially admires Dutch for believing that the system of power in the United States was terrible, that good people were unjustly made to suffer, and that change was a necessary endeavor that could only succeed if it was brutal and relentless. Shortly before changing the subject of conversation, Reyes admits to Marston that he would have liked to meet Dutch van der Linde, had the latter not completely lost his mind and disappeared from public view several years ago. *Reyes eventually achieves his goal of ruling Mexico, as described in a newspaper after unlocking West Elizabeth. It tells of Reyes inspiring others in other Mexican states to rebel, which was successful. It even goes on saying Reyes is working on a ballad about his victory. Gallery File:Abrahamreyes.jpg File:Rdr_undead_abraham_reyes.jpg File:Reyes.jpg File:Rdr_reyes_marston.jpg rdr_reyes01.jpg rdr_0490.jpg rdr_0494.jpg images (3).jpg de:Abraham Reyes es:Abraham Reyes Category:Redemption characters Category:Protagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Multiplayer characters Category:Undead Characters